


The Show Can't Stop

by Hufflepuff_Amber



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Do people still do it?, Gen, I'M PUTTING ANGST ON A GAME ABOUT CUP BROTHERS, I'm Sorry, Major Character Injury, Tears, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_Amber/pseuds/Hufflepuff_Amber
Summary: It was midway to acomplish their mission. Indeed was a though pill to take. And when one of the iconic partners is dusted off, the other needs to take a hard decision- his brother or himself.
Kudos: 10





	The Show Can't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, guys! Welp, I'm doing something new there... I've never wrote a story for a videogame, I usually write to cartoons (Cough cough GAY SPACE ROCKS cough cough), and I don't even know if people will read it, but let's take a shot, shall we?  
> I've searched slangs from 1930 for you to see I'm talking serious. You're not seeing but I'm doing my serious face.  
> Maybe I'll do more eventually, I'm even thinking about going for Undertale next (WAIT FOR ME, CHARA *insert evil laugh here*).  
> Well... here goes nothing.

"Just give the dang contract already, please!"

The brothers jumped and dodged from that unholy actress, determined to drop that show-stoppers that, at that time, were all nerves with their hard mission. But they needed to continue, or else, they would be behind the 8 ball.

They didn't even had time to celebrate or demonstrate a single glinch of happiness when that punch-drunk woman got out of stage with some weird angel costume, because as the curtains fell and opened again, back she was, with an even weirder costume, in wich the boys couldn't tell if it was just an stage prop or some devilish transformation.

"Golly, I've never tought that a cardboard wave would hurt that much." Cuphead grunted in low voice when another chip fell from the top of his head, finding a complete put-on that after hard enemies such as Cagney Carnation and Cala Maria, they were being knocked off by a theater lady.

Mugman looked over to his brother, still not stopping shooting (what was a hard thing for such a pacifist as him), and his heart almost came out of his mouth when he saw that the goddang wave, as if summoned by a cue, runned wild in the direction of the other one, that was still distracted by his little moment of anger. "Cups, behind you!" He screamed, for a minute turning off his power to raise his hand at the boy.

"Huh?" The tea cup had only one second to see what was coming for him. Even with his attempt to dodge, he could escape as the wave pushed his already weak body to the hard floor and his doom. The poor mug watched speachless his brother crashing in front of his inocent eyes, the memories of a happy and careless childrenhood seeming to shatter with the thin porcelain.

"CUPS!" The child screamed in horror, watching his partner's soul float to the light... literaly, we're talking about the stage lights, which with the heat of the battle, were starting to tremble unsteadily. He shook his head to wake him up from the shock. Ok, it was only a matter of a parry, it wouldn't be a problem, right?

Wrong. Because that psycho of a actress was trowing "lightinings", and he didn't needed to think too much to know that he would go by the same way if he got hit.

But it didn't mattered at the moment. He wasn't even thinking in what could happen to him, and everytime his mind wandered to this dark possibilities he'd throw back to the abyss. It was his brother, for God's sake! If he escaped alive wouldn't it worth it?

"Good Gosh, have mercy on us." He whispered with worry, before jumping to the rescue.

When his fingers touched the ghostly body and send him down, he opened his mouth to let out a sigh of relief - but what came out was a scream of pain.

One of the lights had got loose and, jinxed he was, choose to fall right on his shoulder. White pain hit him like a hammer on a nail, he couldn't even feel his arm- that had got separated from his body with the impact, the sound of the shattering filling his ears like the song of death. Cracks cut through his infant porcelain body and the white liquid that pooled on his head gushed out- what obiviously scared him, since he had sure that liquid wasn't supposted to came _out_ of his body. As the pain made him numb, black staind dancing in front of his eyes, and the time seemed to be freezed only for his tourture last longer, he felt his conciousness fading away and his spirit separating from the now ruined piece of porcelain he had been someday...

But...

One... last...

...glance...

He looked down, and there he was. His brother, starting to move. Alive.

It wasn't so bad then. At least... One of them could end this. And he was glad that his best friend would be the hero. After all, who cares about the sidekick?

He closed his eyes and let himself float to the ceiling, a single tear streaming his pale face.

"I'm sorry I can't help you anymore, Cups."

* * *

"Ugh, what the-" The red-dressed boy rubbed his head in confusion. That last attack should have put him down, so why-

Wait... Where was...

Then he heard a scream.

He recognized the voice all too well, but the pitch... it was something he never heard before... an bone-chilling mixture of absolute horror and overwhelming pain....

He looked up and his world seemed to crash down.

"MUGS!!" He screamed in panic as he saw his sweet, lovely brother's body falling , about to be completely crashed by the impact with the ground, but he managed to catch it just in time, and his soul...

...It was... it was too late...

Didn't matter how high he jumped, he would never reach in time.

It was... gone.

The sound of his brother's arm shattering like it was nothing on the ground finally woke him to the cruel reality.

"No... no... Y-you're not dead... y-you can't be, a-are you hearing me? You... YOU ARE NOT DEAD! YOU CAN'T BE! W-WE NEED TO TAKE THE REST OF THE CONTRACTS A-AND SAVE EVERYBODY, SO YOU CAN STOP TRYING TO SCARE ME LIKE THIS OR WE'RE GOING TO WELCH ON THIS, ARE YOU HEARING ME, MUGMAN?! MUgs..." his voice cracked as he sobbed, sinking his face on his brother's chest, that now was so fragile at the touch he was afraid to break more than it already was. He touched the other's face, feeling the cold porcelain trough his thick gloves, wiping the vital liquid that dripped from his slighty open mouth, looking at the black, lifeless orbs, that once was so full of life and joy, feeling guilt consume him like an illness. It was his fault, only his fault. It was _his_ idea to wander far from home. It was _his_ decision to enter on that stupid cassino. It was _him_ who bet their souls, ignoring the blue one's advice. He had seem how his partner was unconfortable trough the night, despite smilling and pretending to be having fun. A terrible liar. But he just _had_ to continue. He just _had_ to push him to his limit. That wasn't even the mug's battle, but he insisted to come along, and he didn't stopped him. Now? Now his younger brother was dead on his arms. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... p-please, don't leave... I can't do it without you... w-we are a duo, a-aren't we...?"

But the other didn't answered, for the first time ever. Even on the middle of the night, if one asked something, anything, it was a matter of fact that he would have an response.

And this time it was different.

Everything he recieved was a deadly, heart-breaking silence. A silence that was making him _sick._

A rose fell right on the empty head of the dead brother. Cuphead looked to the world around, still hugging the corpse. The crowd was weeping and clapping, apparently unawere that it was a very real scene, not part of the play. Sally Stageplay, taking advantage of the situation, was making a monologue to accompany the tragedy, completly unaffected, almost on a sadist way. The only one that seemed that recognized what was happening was the man interpreting the priest, who was too scared hiding behind a cartboard cloud to do anything. 

It burned him up.

How... How could they... Find entertainment... WHEN HIS BROTHER JUST **DIED???!!!**

His ~~blood~~ whatever coursed throug his veins boiled on a way that it never had before. Any other emotion was vanished, leaving only the purest grief and hatred. Something that he wasn't suposted to feel for being so young. But now.... **Now...** He wanted the stage to catch _fire._

Refusing to let go of his brother, the child got both of them up, ignoring the fact that it wouldn't be aerodynamic at all and would turn the batlle even harder, ready to wrap up that stupid fight once and for all.

"It's okay, Mugs. We'll find a way to heal you." He hugged his brother closer with affection, still expecting deep on his soul for an answer, even if he got none, than looked directly to Sally, who was surprised that the battle wasn't won yet. "And as for _you_." He pointed his finger at her, pure anger on his eyes.

**"The show is over."**


End file.
